Sonic Advenutre: Quest into Darkness
by harrison.forsyth.3
Summary: When Planet Earth, the home of Sonic and his friends is sucked into darkness. A new adventure begins, in a new universe. After the fight between the seven warriors of light defeated the darkness of Master Xeonhart years before, many of the keyblade master's location is unknown. Three new wielders of the keyblade must team up with Sonic to help fight against the heartless.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Adventure: Quest into Darkness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written. Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by Sonic Team and Sega. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. **_

Chapter 1: End of Planet Earth and Rise of New Heroes

The City of Station Square was bathing in warm sunshine and a gentle breeze made it the perfect summer day. Not a word had been heard from the twisted, insane and evil genius Doctor Eggman in sometime. It seemed peace has finally returned and this was a perfect time to relax for the heroes who protect this planet from destruction and chaos.

Sonic, the blue blur, the world's fastest hedgehog and protector against the deranged Doctor Eggman, was taking a much needed break away from the saving the world scene and was snoozing under the biggest oak tree he could find in the Mystic Ruins. The ruins were full of mystery and wonder, it has played part to Sonic's many adventures in the past. As he slumbered in the shade and the wind gently blew through his spikey quiffs. He began to dream of his many adventures with his friends and began to feel that a vacation was defiantly in order.

Just as Sonic was about to enter the deepest of sleeps and relax further, a familiar voice could be heard. Sonic opened one of his eyes and could see his best friend Tails, fly towards him. It seemed rather important, the tone and body language of the two tailed fox was concerning.

"Sonic!" Shouted Tails, landed in front of the almost dormant Hedgehog.

"Hey Tails, Long time no see." Replied Sonic, still half a sleep

"Something big is happening in Station Square, it looks like the work of Doctor Eggman!" Tails said with a tone of frustration.

Sonic opened both his eyes and jumped up on two his feet. The drive of adventure and facing his greatest enemy shot through his body, the adrenaline began to kick.

"We better get over there fast." "Is the Tornado working?" Asked Sonic looking at his best friend.

Tails nodded and began to spin his tails once again, raising into the air. "Come on Sonic, we have to quickly get to the city." "If I know Eggman, he will be already causing distress and confusion."

Sonic nodded and ran with Tails to his workshop, just above in the grassy hills of the ruins. Tails was a tinkerer, he loved making things. Weapons, upgrades, planes, you name it. Tails met Sonic many years ago whilst Eggman (or Robotnik) was trying to conquer the world with the power of the chaos emeralds. That day since they met on Emerald Hill, they became the best of friends. A bond so strong, they were more like brothers then friends.

As Sonic and Tails returned to the workshop to power up the Tornado. There was suddenly a loud crash. It sounded like a plane had crashed landed on the island and this echoed for miles. The ground began to shake violently and knocked Tails and Sonic to the floor by the force. The shaking was so violent, it felt like the God's were arriving on earth.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Tails concerned.

Sonic managed to get back to his feet and slowly and carefully made his way to the door. With all his power, he opened the door and became witness to the weirdest but terrifying phenomena. The clouds were jet black and lighting shooting out the sky. The waves from the sea where higher than the ruin's hills and the sense of darkness could be felt.

"Tails". "This looks a thousand times worse than anything Eggman could have created." Explained Sonic, trying to understand what was happening in front of him.

Suddenly, a giant creature descended from the darkened clouds. Sonic and Tails have never seen a creature like this before. He was the size of a dragon, blacker than night sky and a giant missing heart missing from his body. Sonic looked at the creature and began to grin.

"This may not be the work of Eggman, but I'm always up for kicking some butt." Sonic smiled.

"Be careful Sonic, I've never seen anything like this." "It gives me the creeps".

Sonic walked towards the monster. As he began to walk he looked at tails and smiled at his best friend. That confidence was rushing through his body and the determination to succeed began to show. As Sonic continued to walk slowly to the beast, the seven chaos emeralds began to appear and shine around the blue hedgehog.

Sonic grinned at the gigantic juggernaut. "I don't suppose you understand who I am, huh?" "I have defeated giant robots, Gods, Ultimate Lifeforms and Copyright Infringements". "I AM SONIC, THE HEDGEHOG!" The power of Chaos began to enter Sonic's body and in a flash, he soon became Super Sonic.

Tails smiled when he saw Sonic transformer into his super form. His blue skin transformed into a wonderful gold and his eyes became fire red. Sonic was ready to do battle with this beast and save his world, the usual for a walking, talking hedgehog.

Sonic began to float in the air and charge towards the creatures head. He curled up into a ball and began to repeat a spin dash attack on his enemy. The power of Sonic increased on every attack hit on the creatures head. With several hits, The Dark Giant began to wobble and without putting up a fight he fell to his defeat. But this wasn't the big problem.

As the giant began to fall, its body began to break apart. With the fallen enemy began to fade away the earth began to be sucked away into the heavens. The dark clouds above sucked any life available into an unknown abyss.

"What's it doing Sonic?" Tails said alarmingly

"It was a trap, he was just there for bait!" Angered Sonic, looking up at the clouds, sucking the life out of the world around them.

It soon became so powerful, it started to Pull Tails and Sonic into the air. The Chaos Emeralds powering Sonic were soon sucked from him and entered the vortex above them. Sonic and Tails tried to hang on to the workshop but it soon broke apart. Sonic and his best friend were sucked into the clouds with the mystic ruins. It was the beginning of the end and the death of planet earth for sure.

The last thing Sonic could remember was seeing the world in front of him crumble away and darkness filling the land. Even the world's greatest hero could not prevent Dooms Day.

"There is a disturbance happening within this universe". Said an old but wise figure, sitting at a table in front of crowd of people.

"What do you sense?" Asked one of the members of the group.

Silence filled the room and the elderly man arose and looked out of his window.

"It seems, Darkness has returned." "This time though, it was sucked the life out of one of the world's that's fullest of life and opportunity.

"What world is that, Master Yen Sid?" Asked a female member of the group.

Yen Sid, a powerful wizard that has seen so many worlds devastated by the power of darkness. Feeding on world's hearts and needing to be bought back to life by the power of light and the keyblade.

"My young apprentices, you must find out why the Heartless have returned and begin to assemble the pieces of this puzzle." "Sadly, I don't understand the full meaning of why Earth has been totally obliterated." "But, as future Keyblade Masters, you must find out the cause and get Earth back to the way it was."

"We will do are best, Master Yen Sid". Agreed one of the other apprentices.

Yen Sid looked at his students and nodded at them with a sign of determination and drive. To help them focus on the job at hand.

"Alexander, Krystal and Michelangelo". "You were given the gift to wield the keyblade by three worthy masters in the past, your hearts are pure of light." "We may have won the keyblade ware of the past, but you must learn from this adventure to ever be true masters of wielding that secrete blade." Yen Sid explained to the young ones in front of him.

The three apprentices looked at each other and smiled.

"All for one, and one for all!" Michelangelo said, raising his hand into the middle of the group.

The two others raised a hand and placing in on top of each other's. The spirit of team work was strong and Master Yen Sid could sense them. The members of the seven warriors of light have all disbanded and some's current status are unknown.

"One more thing my students". Yen Sid spoke before they could leave. "One of the prophecies about Earth's destruction suggests you must find something to help you with your quest." "The scrolls indicate that you must find the 'Blue Blur'.

The group looked at each other, puzzled by this. "But Yen Sid, how will we find this blue blur?" Asked Krystal looking at her master with confusion.

Yen Sid smiled and had a slight chuckle. "That my students, will come to you in time." "Some say, the blue blur is not a weapon or item, but a warrior from the planet earth". "Able to use the power of chaos to aid him in battle."

"Sounds like a badass dude to me", joked Alexander looking at his team mates.

"Joking aside Alexander, he will be an assist to helping you fight the heartless and bring Earth back to existence.

"Understood Master!" Krystal said, heading towards the door.

The three warriors left Yen Sid's room, full of hope and adventure.

Yen Sid sat at his desk and again turned to his window. He looked out at the sunset sky and smiled at his hero's leaving his castle.

"I know you will be just fine". "I hope you can find one or two other allies on your travels."

Yen Sid turned away and headed to his quarters. It was a long adventure, but the light will always beat the dark in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Adventure: Quest into Darkness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written. Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by Sonic Team and Sega. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. **_

Chapter 2: The Legacy, Got it Memorised?

_**Centuries ago, the universe was as one. Worlds lived in harmony and the power of chaos and darkness was nowhere to be found. But, one fatal day lead to one large, catastrophic battle. Earth was under threat from a monster of creatures, far greater the heartless or nobodies. Their ruler needed to conquer Earth, this would lead the destruction of the worlds around it. Legend told that, Earth was one of the prime worlds within the universes and galaxies, the destruction of it would leave life on other worlds in peril and off balance. However, the leader of this mysterious force unable to capture earth due to the Echidna Tribe and aid from other worlds, he was defeated. The result of his defeat lead him to isolation. The Echidna Tribe summoned his spirit into seven of the legendary chaos emeralds and spread across the lands. If the spirits reconnect and the negative energy from the emeralds are overtaken by pure darkness, this creature will arise and seek to destroy not just Earth, but every world imaginable. **_

…

Sonic woke from his deep sleep. The last thing he remember was being sucked into the darkened clouds in the mystic ruins with his friend, Tails. The Chaos Emeralds were drained from his power after he beat that large, creepy monster attacking them. Sonic rose to his feet holding his head and was very drowsy.

"Where am I?" Sonic said to himself, coming too after being knocked out.

Sonic has had adventures like this before, waking up, entering the unknown and evening helping his younger self from the past. This was much different from before. He awoke to find in front of him, a large clock tower. The town was bathing under a warm and healthy sun that never seemed to move.

"This sure isn't London or Spagonia, where the heck am I?" Sonic thought to himself looking around. He suddenly saw a group of people at the top of a long path. Sonic decided to stick with his gut instinct and find out what had happened.

Sonic ran through the street and arrived to the group of people. The massive flock of people were circling someone, or something. Sonic tried to peak through the crowd but couldn't see anything. Until he heard a familiar voice.

"Get off of me, I'm not a toy!" Shouted Tails at citizens trying to poke and hold him.

"I've never seen a two tailed fox before". Said one of the on lookers.

"Amazing!" Said another.

"Mommy, can I keep it?" A young child asking her mother to take Tails home as a toy.

Sonic saw enough and stepped in and the group of people looked shocked seeing a walking, talking, blue hedgehog.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Sonic asked impatiently

"Sonic, it is you!" Tails said happily, knowing his best friend was ok.

"Glad to see you are ok Tails, but we need answers on where we are!" Sonic replied looking around at the citizens.

Everyone in the group looked at each other with confusion. Suddenly, a tall, slender man approached from the back of the group. He walked up to Sonic and Tails with such confidence and passion.

"You have arrived in Twilight Town, Welcome." Said the young man

"Thanks for the details, but any chance you may know how we got here?" Sonic replied, seeking answers.

"Last thing we knew, we were being sucked away from workshop", Tails added.

The young man turned and walked away, looking at the two friends. "If you guys want more answers and less stress, follow me."

Sonic looked and Tails, both shrugged at each other.

"Come on Tails, we better follow him".

Tails nodded and started to propel his tails and follow Sonic after they chased after the mysterious man.

The crowd of spectators started to disband, but one still couldn't believe his eyes. "That fox flies, what a day!"

…..

Sonic and Tails, followed the stranger through the town and ended up at a train station.

"Dude, we haven't caught a name yet." "Want to tell us, or?" Asked Sonic walking alongside the Red haired man.

The man looked down and Sonic and smiled. "The names Lea, Got it Memorised?"

Tails and Sonic looked at each other and again looked baffled.

"Yeah sure, great to meet you Lea, I Am Son", Sonic replied, but was soon cut off from finishing his sentence.

"I know who you two are, it must be said I am a big fan, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Sonic stopped and again seemed bewildered by his comments. "Before we go anywhere, how do you know my name?" "Where are we?" "Finally, what's going on?"

Lea stopped and paused. "Man, you guys aren't gonna believe this."

"That's highly unlikely, Sonic and I have been against bigger and stranger odds in the past." Tails added.

"Listen fly boy, it's hard to explain but I will do my best." Lee stated, putting his hands behind his head. "You guys were sent to this world due to the power of the heartless and the darkness eating away at your world's heart."

Sonic and Tails again turned to each other, and suddenly began to laugh.

"Nice one pal, I didn't know we were in a Twilight flick here". Sonic laughed. "Hey, Kristen Stewart, eat your heart out!"

"This isn't funny, road kill!" Shouted Lea with anger. Flames began to light up around him due to his frustration.

"Wow, calm down before you burn your hair off!" Sonic suggested, still having a chuckle to himself.

Lea soon became frustrated with the Blue Blur and a weapon appeared in his hand. It was shaped like a giant key and the design was pretty bad ass. Flames surrounding it with spikes.

"Sonic, look at that weapon." Tails pointed out.

Sonic stopped laughing and turned to the irate Lea.

"Settle down Lea, it was only a joke."

"Jokes aside Sonic, You have not shown this situation or myself any respect." "Your name maybe legendary, but let's see how well the 'Blue Blur' handles my fire power."

"And again with the fire, dude you should meet my friend Blaze, she is into…" Sonic said, trying to wind up the already angry warrior.

"Shut up and fight!" Lea screamed.

Sonic began to pose himself for the fight against this warrior. Suddenly, before Lea could strike another familiar voice could be heard.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Lea fell to the ground in pain. He seemed to have been kick in the head. "No fair, I wasn't ready!"

"Sonic, do you think it could be?" Asked Tails

Sonic looked around and saw behind Axel, The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, I see you have come out of the Shadows?" Sonic smiled.

Shadow grunted and walked up to Lea.

"Why are we here", shouted Shadow into Lea's face. Grabbing him by his collar.

But before Lea could answer, the sound of running could be heard. Another group of onlookers perhaps, or something much worse could be arriving?

…

"Oh Lea, still full of frustration and anger I see?" Yen Sid said, looking through his crystal ball.

Yen Sid had further company away in his castle. With one of the seven warriors of light found, it seemed it was only a matter of time before the rest came out to play.

"It's a shame Sonic wound him up to the point of wanting to fight him." Man, he reminds me a lot of Sora!" Said the guest looking out the window.

"Yes, but that's how Sonic presents himself, he likes to have fun but be serious when he needs to be!"

"What about that other hedgehog?"

Yen Sid, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Shadow is much different to Sonic and Sora." "Perhaps, more like Riku, but a little more serious".

The guest turned to Yen Sid and looked confused.

"My dear Mickey, I know you worry for Sora and Riku's safety but I know they are somewhere safe." "They will return to us one day".

King Mickey looked sad but he knew his friends were safe, somewhere.

"You learned from me in the past and I know you taught Sora and Riku valuable lessons also." "Perhaps it's time to teach Sonic, Shadow and my apprentices a few new tricks to battle this 'new' threat of darkness."

"I agree Master Sid, but we must stick to the plan of finding the cause of this mess and the destruction of Earth." "With one of the Prime Worlds destroyed, it's only a matter of time before the other three could be lost".

Yen Sid nodded and agreed with his former apprentice. "Mickey, please find my three apprentices and take them to the next three worlds and help Sonic find his way home."

King Mickey nodded and left his former master and ran out of the castle into the distance. With his black cloche hood over his head, he made his way to train which would take him back to Twilight Town.

As Mickey left, a mysterious figure lurked in the shadows and out of sight. He grinned at the opportunity of this news given to the king.

"So, Sonic is here too". "It looks like a reunion is in order". "Mark my words you nasty little pincushion, the three worlds and Earth will soon be mine." "EGGMAN Land will soon come to be!" Doctor Eggman Laughed as he ran towards the train terminal to put his plan into action and once more, give Sonic and his friend's further headache on this new adventure.


End file.
